1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and a device for enabling rapid attenuation and subsequent securing of spokes to be mounted in a spoke wheel, wherein the mounting is carried out with the spokes in such position that spoke nipples can be screwed onto the free ends of the respective spokes from the opposite side of the rim of the spoke wheel to the side on which the spoke hub is located.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In mounting for example bicycle wheels it is possible to proceed by introducing two spokes through the lower aperture in each spoke flange of a spoke hub whose wheel shaft is horizontal. The free ends of the spokes will then depend substantially vertically under the influence of gravity. However, if the hub is disposed in the center of a wheel rim and the hub and wheel rim are to be interconnected by means of spokes in the manner disclosed above the free ends of the spokes will oscillate and will not immediately become positioned opposite to corresponding apertures in the rim. Thus, the oscillatory movement of the spokes must be stopped and they have to be secured in proper position in order to be provided with a spoke nipple which is introduced through the corresponding aperture of the wheel rim.